Noriko Katsukawa
Noriko Katsukawa (紀子 勝川, Katsukawa Noriko) is the Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 and the Commander of the Onmitsukidō. Appearance She weras her brown hair in a long ponytail. Her clothes differ from the standard Captain; instead of a shihakusho, she only dons the hakama, with a black handleless bra. Also her Captain haori is ripped, so she wears it as a belt. She wears fingerless gloves. Her sword is mounted on her lower back, connected with the belt. She's got brown eyes. When going out to party, she wears a completely different piece of clothing; she wears a kimono. This is probably due to her being part of a very strict clan. Personality She is a lazy woman, that likes to drink and loves to sleep. She has few or none matters when eating. She also seems to call her fellow Shinigami by their first name. Although she is laid back, she respects dearly her Captain-Commander and does not allow one to talk trash about him. She is a good friend of Shunsui. When fighting, she takes a whole different position. Although some times, she finishes enemies quickly, she loves to play around and to fight, to test the enemy's mental capability and endurance. This shows a rational side of her mind, demonstrating high knowledge and a big amount of experience in battle. She changes her vision of things when being watched by her clan, since it is very strict one. She says that she doesn't like her family that much because they have too many rules and they try to put everything always on order. In rare occasions, she took her bra off, so enemies were surpised, but she was just kidding, because she wears several bras under each other. Powers and Abilities Kidō Expert: She has good knowledge about Kidō. She uses several high-level spells, as well as combining spells in order to enable the enemy. She has set traps with Kidō, so she didn't have to fight much, too. Great Spiritual Power: Being one of the Gotei 13 Captains, Noriko boast a great deal of energy. Hers seems to be released in wavy patterns and is lilac-colored. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Unlike most Shinigami, she grabs her sword from the side. She also uses alot of aerial attacks, jumping and trying to stab the enemy. She showed great skills when fighting with her sword in other places, like her legs, spinning them and cutting the enemy. She combines her great agility with her sworsmanship skills to create devastating combos. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: She has a mastery in this art, being her primary choice of combat, as well as her sword skills. She is so good with this combat style, she developed several attacks and was able to defeat about 50 Arrancars with her speed. Immense Strength: Her force is so brutal, she was able to destroy pillars made of iron with a slingle finger flick, as well as throwing enemies away several meters with a throw. Keen Intellect: Although having a carefree attitude, she is a natural leader. She is very analytical and observant in battle, rarely being off-guard. Flash Steps Master: Her capability of avoiding one's attack with Flash Steps is amazing. She was able to surprise Captain-level Shinigami and Espada with her ability. She is also able to use Utsusemi and Senka very well. Zanpakutō Nuregami '(濡神, Aqueous God''): It's a standark wakizashi with red sheath and purple handle, the ''tsuba ''being a rectangle with wavy sides. * '''Shikai: Its release command is "Amber light of the deep shell" (深殻の暗室灯, Fuka kara no anshitsu-tō): The sword starts morphing, turning into a glass water gourd, shaped like a cabalash. The handle turns into the lid. The glass has details of golden waves around and inside, a white snake with red paintings all over its body lies. There were some different ways her sword morphed (e.g: she stabbed the sword on the groud and it turned into water, that changed into a cababash. This happened when she was angry from a friend's betrayal). :Shikai's Special Ability: Nuregami is able to create a water sword by drawing the lid out. The water stands still, flowing constantly. Noriko is able to turn the sword into any kindo of weapon by manipulating the water (e.g: a whip). The water from the sword can also perform water techniques and manipulate existing water in a 200m diameter. :* Shrinked Form: Noriko can also shrink her calabash in order for her to move more easily, due to its weight. In this form, the snake inside disappears and instead of the details around, a string appears. :*'Water Lily Seal' (睡蓮封, Suiren Fū): She is able to seal herself inside the calabash. She uses this specially Category:2nd Division Category:Captain Category:Captains